La curiosidad mato al gato
by Bae Brooks
Summary: Un ensordecedor grito lo devolvió a la realidad, mientras observaba la terrorífica escena delante de el y su mente divago recordando ese famoso dicho muggle .


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto temático de octubre "Bloody Mary, la niña de la curva y otras leyendas urbanas" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Creepypasta:** Blind Maiden - La doncella ciega

* * *

Ron Weasley observo una vez más el reloj percatándose que ya solo faltaba unos minutos para la medianoche, apago la última luz que alumbraba ese extraño aparato muggle que su padre trajo de su trabajo para tratar de investigar el extraño caso de muertes ocurridas.

El había observado a su padre como había utilizado el aparato ya que varias quejas llegaron a la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles, sobre unas escalofriantes muertes ocurridas y este curioso artefacto al lado de las víctimas con una determinada página. Su madre se opuso a que ese artefacto se quedara en su casa, ya que sabía lo que podía ocasionar.

Él iba a hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres al resolver ese extraño caso, pero además de eso la razón mas fuerte era la curiosidad por saber que era lo letal que era esa pagina

Reviso por última vez si había seguido todos los pasos asignados:

•Estaba completamente solo, el mintió acerca de estar enfermo para no salir.

•Todas las luces estaban totalmente apagadas.

•No había otros artículos muggles(objetos religiosos)

•Era un jueves 23 y no había luna llena.

•Y por último ya era la medianoche.

Ingreso a dicha página y rápidamente un mensaje inundo su pantalla "Quieres participar en una experiencia de horror absoluto".

Ron no pensó mucho y rápidamente dio click en el botón de aceptar, la pantalla se volvió negra y no aparecía nada.

\- ¿Y esto es lo que mata a tantas personas?—se preguntó y como si el aparato lo hubiera entendido le mostro una imagen donde yacía una persona arrastrándose en una catacumba y lo peor era que no tenía ojos.

Un escalofrió recorrió por su cuerpo mientras aparecía otro imagen pero esta vez de otra personas en una cámara de tortura y esta vez también no tenía ojos. Las imágenes siguieron apareciendo y a Ron le pareció ver una sombra arrastrándose por el rincón de la habitación.

Fue al momento en que el aparato mostró una imagen con un alarido espantoso que convenció por completo a Ron de que esto no era un juego y que su curiosidad lo metería en problemas mayores si seguía con esto.

La pantalla se volvió negra de vuelta para la tranquilidad de Ron quien ya estaba levantándose cuando la pregunta volvió a inundar la pantalla y cuando el quiso salir de esa página su lado curioso le hizo aplastar el botón de aceptar y resolver esto de una vez sin saber que ahora si en definitiva estaba en un grave peligro.

Observo atónito y congelado por el miedo como una silueta macabra se movía por toda la casa y se acercaba lentamente a la parte de la habitación. La pantalla rápidamente cambio la imagen de su hogar, y ahora el mismo se veía en la pantalla pero de espaldas. La situación se volvía insoportable ya que el sentía una cercanía con algo y el deseo de girar lo inundaba.

Y lo hizo, el giro su cabeza encontrándose con el fantasma de una hermosa mujer ciega, este era el final de su vida aunque al principio no lo pareciese.

Ella se acercó lentamente hasta que él pudo observar su rostro se transformó de forma espantosa, su mandíbula se alargará y mostrará hileras de filosos colmillos ensangrentados, sus ojos primeramente blanquecinos se transformarán en dos fosas vacías y oscuras, su nariz respingada desapareció para dejar su lugar a dos pequeños hoyos; y sus manos se llenaron de largas garras que fueron directamente a él para arrancarle los ojos, para condenarlo a ser otro ciego atormentado en el archivo de víctimas, otro curioso que murió sin dejar más rastro que su imagen en el escurridizo registro digital de los asesinados por la Dama Ciega.

* * *

La tranquilidad de Arthur Weasley fue interrumpida por un mensaje de un auror que trabajaba en el mismo caso de los asesinatos misteriosos. Le decía que se presentase inmediatamente al ministerio.

De mala gana termino llegando y preguntándole:

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?—a lo que el auror saco unos papeles y se los mostró para preguntarle.

-¿Te acuerdas del artefacto muggle que llevaste?- Arthur asintió- Ese artefacto es peligroso y si cae en manos equivocadas podría generar nuevas muertes y muchas cosas más- Su mente divago hasta que un pensamiento llego a su . Arthur rápidamente salió corriendo de la oficina al recordar que el aparato estaba en su hogar junto a su hijo Ron.

Llego lo más antes posible sin decir ni una palabra ante la insistencia de Molly y sus hijos, al momento en que abrió la puerta y no vio el aparato donde lo dejo, una gran preocupación lo invadió.

-¡Ron!- grito desesperado, pero no hubo respuesta. Su preocupación aumento y un lugar llego a su mente

Salió corriendo hacia la habitación en que Ron debería estar, seguido de Molly quien insistía en que le dijese que pasaba, al abrir la puerta observo probablemente el cuadro mas terrorífico que vio en su vida.

El grito de su esposa lo devolvió a la realidad y observo a su hijo Ron tirado al frente del aparato muggle en un lado de la habitación ensangrentado y lo peor Ron ya no tenia ojos.

Y recordó un famoso dicho que decían los muggles, **la curiosidad mato al gato**.


End file.
